


Caught in the Act

by Ariestis65



Category: RWBY
Genre: Degradation, Other, Panty Sniffing, upskirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariestis65/pseuds/Ariestis65
Summary: You're still fairly new to working in the Schnee household but an unexpected run-in with Weiss goes much better than you could've ever expected...
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure how to tag this one but hopefully you get the idea.
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted more stuff this year, I have a lot of ideas but only ever get like halfway done with each of them, oops.
> 
> This one was fun to write, hope y'alls enjoy it.

"Oh! I didn't think there'd be anyone in here!" Weiss's voice draws your gaze to the doorway of her bedroom. "I'm still not used to being home and having servants around after being away at college for so long!"

"It is nice having someone else do my laundry for me, though!" she says as she takes a few steps closer to you.

"Wait a second... you're not the one who usually does the laundry, are you? What are you doing here?" she looks at you quizzically as she tries to figure out who you are. You shift uncomfortably knowing that you're probably moments away from getting fired. You try to hide what you've done but she sees you move your hand behind your back.

"What's that?" It's not a question. It's a demand. You sheepishly hold out your hand and show her the delicate white panties that you tried to crumple up and hide in your palm. She gasps when she see them and swipes them from you immediately.

"I can't believe this! You... you _pervert!_ Just wait until my father hears about this, he'll-" You interrupt her and beg and plead for her to not tell anyone. You need this job so badly. Your mother is sick, you have bills to pay, a lot of debt, you tell her every lie you can think of in the hopes that she'll back down and let you stay. You can't tell her that the real reason you took a job here was to try and steal underwear from her and her older sister - doing that would only make things worse.

"Oh... your mother is sick? I'm so sorry..." The anger rapidly melts from Weiss's face and her voice softens. She sighs, looks at the panties, and then back at your pleading face.

"Well... I didn't know things were so dire for you... so I suppose I can let this slide..." You drop to your knees and profusely thank her. You try to grab her hand and kiss it as a way to show how grateful you are but she takes a step back from you. She may be willing to let you stay but she did walk in on you stealing her underwear...

"But we'll need to make sure this never happens again! And don't even try this on Winter! She won't go to father, she's handle you herself. I've sat in on her dueling lessons before. You _definitely_ don't want to get on her bad side." A grin crosses her face for a moment as she ponders the memory but she quickly turns her attention back to you.

"So... how are we going to make sure you don't do this anymore?" At first you think it's a rhetorical question. You assume she's just taking a moment to devise her own punishment for you but then it becomes clear to you that she really is waiting for your input. You decide to take a risk. Why not. What's the worst that could happen?

"You... you want me to _what_!? Absolutely not! I am not letting you look up my skirt!" The very thought of lifting her skirt up for you actived some kind of reflex as she held her skirt down despite there being no real risk of it moving at all.

"Although... I suppose if there's no other way..." She starts to blush. You assure her that this is _definitely_ the only way. If you get to see her panties like this then you'd never need to steal used ones from her laundry again! Just a quick peek so you can admire something so beautiful. That's all you want. It's what you _need_.

"Well... if it's really the only options then... I suppose I don't mind. I mean, it's just a little peek, right? No touching?" You nod vigorously. You swear up and down that you won't touch. She hands nervously play with the edge of her skirt and she begins to lift it up and reveal a bit of her juicy looking thighs.

"And you aren't going to take any pictures, right?" You promise her you won't. You wish you were clever enough to find a way to sneak a picture but unfortunately you aren't quite that smart. And anyway, Mr. Schnee has strict rules about not letting servants like you carry their scrolls around with them during their shift.

She pulls the hem of her skirt up a bit more. You can nearly see paradise. It's so close... but then she stops again.

"And you aren't going to tell anyone about this! If you do, I'm telling my father what you did!" Of course, of course. You assure her that you completely understand the terms of this agreement.

"Ok fine." She looks away from you as she pulls her skirt up the rest of the way. You get a brief glimpse of her pristine white panties before she shoves the skirt back down.

"There! That was good, right? We're done here? ... What do you mean you blinked!" She blushes even harder than before. It's adorable. You beg her for another look. And maybe for a little longer look this time.

"Okay fine. But pay attention because this is the last time." She lifts her skirt up again and holds it up this time. She's so gorgeous. Her panties are white like freshly fallen snow between her legs. They look so soft and so wonderful. You wish you could touch them but you already promised you wouldn't. You decide to push your luck and ask for a bit more.

"You want _what_!? You want to _smell_ them? Ugh, you are _such_ a pervert." She sounds like she won't go for it... but the look on her face says otherwise. You can tell she's considering it. She bites her lip and then takes a step forward.

"Fine. Just... make it quick." She spreads her legs a bit and pushes her crotch out towards you. "And don't let your nose - or any other part of your filthy body - touch me."

You lean forward until you're a hairs breadth away from her and inhale deeply through your nose. She smells _amazing_. It's so much better than the slight whiff you got from her dirty laundry. You close your eyes and take another big sniff and practically feel lightheaded from how good she smells. You ask her if she likes this. Because from where you are, it seems like she's enjoying herself... 

"Ugh, I don't have weird fetishes like _you_ do." She sneers are you. "I... I've just been thinking about my girlfriend this whole time! That's why!" She's a terrible liar. Even if your short time working for her family, you've been able to pick up on all the obvious tells for when she's lying about something. She's definitely into this.

"Ok, that's enough!" Weiss takes a step back and puts her skirt back down. She brushes at it with her hands a few times to smooth out any wrinkles.

"I... I hope you liked it!" You tell her that you didn't like it, you _loved_ it.

"Yeah- well- I-" She's so cute when she's flustered. You bite your lip to try and hide your grin but you can't help yourself. It was so much better than you could've ever imagined.

"So, we're fine now, right? You won't be rummaging through my laundry anymore?" She crosses her arms and looks down at you. Everything has worked out well so far so you decide to push your luck one last time.

"What do you mean that's good enough _'for now'_? You... you want to do this again? Ugh, not only are you a _pervert_ you're also insatiable." She groans and rolls her eyes at you. It was worth a shot. But then she surprises you.

"Okay, fine. How about twice a week? Will that be good enough for you?" You're so happy you could practically cry. You never thought you'd get to see her like this once much less get to do it multiple times regularly.

"And here. You can have these. To tide you over, I guess." She throws the dirty panties that you had fished out of her laundry back at you. They land on your face and you're reminded of the scent of her pussy again. You quickly stuff them into one of your pockets.

"You're _disgusting_ , by the way. I'm only doing this because I pity you. I definitely don't enjoy any of this." You grin at her. Her poker face is so terrible.

"Now get out of here. I'll... see you in a few days, I guess."


End file.
